


双重快感（Double Pleasure）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Felching, Feminization, Gay Sex, Harry in Panties, Kissing, M/M, Modeling, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Fred, Top George, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 在哈利赢得审判后，弗雷德和乔治决定庆祝一下。所以三个小伙子用自己的方式来庆祝了，玩得很疯。背景设于《凤凰社》开头。





	1. Double Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615905) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> Disclaimer：我不拥有HP,他属于JKR。  
>  我对任何错误感到抱歉。

“哈利，我们听说你从牢狱之灾中逃出来了？”弗雷德向哈利打了个招呼。

“真可惜。”乔治补充道，“要不然我们家就可以使唤另一个少年犯了。”

“至少老妈是这么叫我们的。”

哈利对着双胞胎咧嘴笑了笑。

“我想你们的产品开发得还很顺利吧。”

“的确如此。这都多亏了你。”

“你是我们最好的投资人。”

“不过我们是不会告诉妈妈的。”

男孩始终挂着微笑。他喜欢这对双胞胎配合起来在他面前表演的样子。在摄魂怪事件审判结束后，格里莫广场13号（注①）的其他成员们都踮着脚尖把他里外围了几层，这些人里面甚至包括他最好的朋友和教父。

“你想给我看你们的新发明吗？”

两个红发青年听到这个建议就默契地笑了起来。他们都伸出一只胳膊搂住哈利，把他带到了他们的房间。在那里，他们给他展示了一些发明，比如金丝雀奶油和一些假魔杖。

“Wow，你们俩可真有创意。”

“谢了，哈利。”

“你的夸奖对我们来说意义重大。”

“你几乎就像我们的亲弟弟。”

“但别担心，我们比爱罗尼弟弟更爱你。”

哈利被他们的话逗笑了。  
————————————————————————————  
三个男孩待在一起度过了一天剩下的时间，那天晚上晚些时候，正当他们在玩双胞胎发明的一个新项目时，弗雷德问：

“哈利，我们一直想问你...”

“你是如何区分我们的？”

“甚至连妈妈都不总是能分得清我们。”  
哈利觉得弗雷德的声音听起来算得上是悲伤了，他不乐意看到这个平常那么欢脱的男生发出这样的声音。他耸了耸肩。

“我也不知道。都是一些小事让我知道你是葛雷德（Gred），而他是福尔吉（Forge）。（注②）”

双胞胎顿时大笑起来。

“从没想到你还能这么风趣。”

“我才从来没想过你能问出这么个严肃的问题。”哈利反驳道。

双胞胎笑得更开心了。

“我们给你的生活带来了乐趣。”

“要是没有我们你怎么办啊？”

“那我就得在痛苦和无趣中消沉了。”哈利眨眨眼。

双胞胎对着他们年轻的朋友扬起来更加愉快的笑容。

“你真懂怎么让一个人感到自信。”他们同时说道。  
——————————————————————————

接下来的几天里，哈利大部分时间都和双胞胎待在一起。他比以前更加了解他们，甚至开始依恋他们。

审判结束几天后，哈利走进了双胞胎的房间，他们则同时抱住了他。当他们分开后，弗雷德轻轻地转过头，温柔地吻住了哈利。男孩瞬间不知道该如何反应，并且全身僵硬起来。在弗雷德结束这个吻后，他专注地盯着哈利，然后乔治做了同样的事情，这使哈利感到更加震惊。

哈利睁着大眼睛看着他们俩，而他们也回望了过来。这两个青年看起来十分脆弱，这神情是哈利从未见过的。有一刻，双胞胎的样子让他想起了小狗。

“呃...怎么啦？为什么？怎么...”哈利结结巴巴地说道。

乔治轻轻拉过哈利，让他们仨都坐在一张床的中间。

“我们真的很喜欢你，哈利。”弗雷德解释道。

“而且我们知道你对男人感兴趣。”

“意思就是，我们希望你对我们也感兴趣。”

“但如果你并没有那个意思，我们也完全理解，并且会继续保持和你的朋友关系。”乔治作了总结。

哈利的脑袋被这些刚接收的信息搅得一团糟。

“我-我不知道该说什么。”

“告诉我们你的感受。”

“而且要诚实。”

男孩深吸了一口气。

“你们很幽默，很有魅力，长得也很不错，不过我也知道你们很有同情心，很宽爱。我对你们有感觉，但是...”

“但是？”两个人同时出声。

“但是...这不是很奇怪吗？我的意思是你们是亲兄弟，是双胞胎。”

“这并不奇怪。”

“我们不能交往，因为...”

“多角恋在魔法界并不太受待见，但是...”

“我们仍可以做一些能把我们联系起来的事。”

“在我做或者不做那些事之前，我有几个问题：首先，你们怎么知道我喜欢男人的？”

他们耸耸肩。

“查理告诉我们的。”

“他和我们很亲近。”

“查理告诉你们我和他上床了？”

“是啊，这没什么大不了的。”

“他没有告诉我们细节。”

“嗯...好吧...你们俩曾经一起玩过吗？”

双胞胎看了看对方，咧嘴一笑。

“当然（We did.）。”

“我们共享了彼此的每一个第一次。”

“第一次手淫，第一次口交...”

“第一次性交，第一次肛交...”

“上下都行。（Both ways）”

“我们有时还是会做爱的。”

“Wow...”哈利为自己所听到的而惊叹。

弗雷德邪邪地笑了起来。

“看看那儿，乔治。我们的小哈利喜欢我们做爱的样子。”

乔治顺着他哥哥的目光，注视着哈利裤子上显眼的勃起。

“嗯，弗雷德也许我们该帮他这个忙。”

双胞胎期待地望着哈利。后者急切地点点头，低声说：

“是的，请这么做吧。”

弗雷德和乔治相视而笑，然后乔治用拇指轻轻地摩挲起哈利的脸颊，甜蜜地吻了吻这个男孩。这真是个缓慢的吻：温柔又充满爱意。哈利高兴地叹了口气，完全屈服于这个吻。与此同时，弗雷德像是对哈利的脖子产生了兴趣，并用温热的吻覆了上去。  
三个人向后躺了下来，而他们的嘴从来没从本来的地方挪开过。乔治用舌头占领了哈利的下唇，及此，男孩立刻张开了自己的嘴巴。小双的舌头滑了进来，想尝尝哈利的滋味，想描摹出他嘴巴的形状。当乔治吮吸哈利的舌头时，哈利全身都变得软绵绵的。

他们缠绵了几分钟，直到弗雷德停止亲吻哈利的脖子转而进行亲密的爱抚，并轻声说：

“乔治，你别总想着自己独占那张迷人的小嘴。”

哈利和乔治分开时脸颊红红的，俏皮得很。当乔治低声回话时，他的脸变得更红了：

“哈利的小嘴是甜的。”

弗雷德想亲身体验一下，于是就迅速吻上了哈利。弗雷德接吻的方式和乔治有所不同，至少哈利注意到了一点：弗雷德比他的双胞胎弟弟更加狂野和具有支配欲。

在弗雷德几乎要吞下他们小情人的嘴时，乔治的鼻子蹭上了哈利的脖子，顺着男孩的下巴向上吻去，含住了小小的耳垂。

几分钟后，弗雷德和哈利分开了。弗雷德问：

“你现在想让我们做什么？”

年轻的男孩扯开了一个大大的笑容。

“我要看你们两个亲热。”

双胞胎也跟着他笑了起来。弗雷德抓住乔治衬衫的领子，把他弟弟拉得更近。

他们把嘴唇碰在了一起，弗雷德咬了咬乔治的下唇，后者就张开了嘴巴。弗雷德立即把舌头伸进了他弟弟的口中。弗雷德很快就虏获了他弟弟的嘴，他们的舌头正在一场性感又激情的舞蹈中相互交锋着。 

当他们缠绵在一起的时候，乔治偷偷把手伸进了弗雷德的衬衣下，抚摸着他哥哥平坦但十分强壮的腹部。哈利睁大眼睛欣赏着，他有一种不可思议的兴奋感，他的阴茎在裤子里抽动着。哈利本可以一直这样看着这对双胞胎亲热，但过了一会儿，他们分开了，对着哈利笑了笑。哈利不得不忍下一声呻吟：双胞胎的舌头都擦伤了，唾液在他们的热吻中扯出了一条银丝。

当他们两人脱下衬衫时，这对孪生兄弟同步移动着，而哈利什么都没法做。当他亲眼看着那两具赤裸的、同样迷人的躯体时，他的身体和大脑都为之一滞。红发男孩们相视一笑，又一次同步移动，两个人都躺到哈利的旁边，一边一个。

与此同时，这对双胞胎开始用充满爱意方式轻咬哈利的脖颈并在上面留下吻痕。哈利因为脖子在同一时间被用最好的方式来疼爱而变成了一滩只记得享乐的软泥。他迷迷糊糊的脑袋中唯一残存的理智让他注意到双胞胎使用了不同的技巧：弗雷德（在他的左边）轻轻地咬着哈利脖子上柔软的肉，而乔治（他的右侧）则正在吮吸和舔舐着。哈利两个都喜欢，这对双胞胎下移的方式就像同一个人一样。他们咬了一下哈利的锁骨，然后都在他的胸口留下了属于自己的痕迹。

快感障蔽了哈利的理智和感官，有时他感觉有一百多万张嘴在爱抚他，有时又觉得只有一个人。

嘴唇缠在哈利的乳头上：吮吸，轻咬，舔弄。那两张天才般的嘴移到了哈利的肚子上，把他过于敏感的乳头暴露在冰冷的空气中。哈利打了个寒战。

在他们解开哈利的裤腰带之前，这对双胞胎在哈利的腹部胡乱地吻着。一只手擦过了他裹在布料里的勃起。

“我们得关照一下这里了，你不觉得吗？”

“你说的没错，弗雷迪（Freddie）。”

他们正准备把哈利的裤子脱下来，但男孩却呜咽了一声。

“怎么了，亲爱的（love）？”

“你想让我们干什么？”

“你们先脱。”哈利嘟囔道。

双胞胎大笑起来并站了起来。动作流畅地丢下了自己的内衬和底裤。当他们再一次踏上床榻时，他们无拘无束的勃起自由地上下摆动着。哈利的眼睛紧紧地盯着双胞胎的性器。这一刻，他没法想象还有什么比这更美妙的东西：他俩都是9英寸长，1.5英寸粗。两根阴茎都是割了包皮的，周围是一些浅红色的耻毛。一道兴奋的喘息从哈利的嘴里溜了出来。

很快，双胞胎也褪去了哈利的衣物，躺在他的旁边。在接下来的几分钟里，哈利和他们两个人环抱在一起，而他的手同时探索着这对双胞胎的身体。然后乔治低下身子来，在哈利的耳边沙哑地说道：

“我真想把你吃了。”

小格兰芬多的阴茎抽动了一下，而这一景象没逃过弗雷德的眼睛，他伸出一根手指勾了上去。

“你真应该让他把你吃掉，他有一张很有天赋的嘴，而且乔治很爱这种滋味。”

“行-行吧。”

乔治把哈利翻了一转，让他跪了起来。乔治一看到哈利翘起他圆润的屁股就舔了舔嘴唇。乔治掰开了哈利柔韧的臀瓣接着呻吟起来。

“弗雷德，看看这个。”

弗雷德看了看哈利现在这幅模样，他注视着那柔软臀瓣的苍白的皮肤，以及那最重要的，令乔治不住呻吟的美景：一条粉红色的细小的缝，哈利最私密的地方，也是能带给男人最大快感的乐土的入口之一。弗雷德在心里痴笑起来。

‘哈利性感的小屁股，让我诗兴大发了。’

他大声地说：

“哈利你真是太火辣了。”

双胞胎不用看都知道这个男孩脸红了。

乔治再也忍不了了，他向前倾，舔弄着那粉红色的括约肌。哈利喘息着，乔治咧嘴一笑，把舌头伸进了哈利的小穴。他的舌头在肌肉圈周围盘旋，漏下了一些唾液。然后乔治硬起他的舌头，开始用它来操哈利。裹着他舌头的肉壁又热又紧，这让乔治几近发狂：哈利的紧致和气息（汗湿味和泥土味，正是哈利）结合起来几乎让乔治泄出来。

当乔治开始亲近哈利时，弗雷德向后坐下并注视着他们的小情人。他从自己的经验中知道，他孪生弟弟对于打圈是很有天赋的，他不想错过哈利的反应。事实证明，弗雷德是不会失望的：哈利发出的声音是如此甜美：呻吟，喘气，叹息。哈利那张天使的面庞看起来很幸福，他那翠绿色的眼睛半眯着，弗雷德实在忍不住开始自渎起来，但哈利的动作比他更快。他把手放在弗雷德的勃起上，套弄着它。弗雷德感激地呻吟起来，他喜欢哈利的小手抚摸他阴茎的方式。

在品尝了哈利的小穴一段时间后，乔治把一根手指插进了哈利里面，伸到了自己的舌头旁边。当那根手指突击这个格兰芬多时，哈利伴着一声轻轻的尖叫射了出来。

当哈利躺下来之后，他发现整个房间都静悄悄的。他转过头，发现双胞胎十分讶异地盯着他。他们的注视让他有点儿局促不安，他问：

“怎么了？”

“你-你刚刚靠我的舌头射了。”乔治喃喃道。

“你太他妈辣了。”弗雷德补充道。

哈利脸红了，弗雷德俯下身子，梳理了一下哈利额前的一缕碎发，然后在哈利的唇上印了一个甜蜜的吻。他接着低声说道：

“乔治将会用手指把你准备好，好好地扩张你，这样我才能爽快地，狠狠地操你。你喜欢这样吗？”

哈利急切地点点头，感觉他的阴茎又变硬了。

就像他哥哥说的那样，乔治把一根手指伸进哈利放松又心甘情愿绽开的小穴。哈利淫叫着，乔治则低吼着。

“弗雷德，他真他妈紧。”

弗雷德的家伙对此抽搐了一下。

“快点。”他用低沉的声音对他弟弟说道。

乔治点了点头，又加进了第二根。他曲起自己的手指，把哈利撑开了。当他抚摸哈利的前列腺时，男孩的身体抽动起来并且更加放荡地呻吟起来。

双胞胎相互笑了笑，乔治又加了一根手指，把它们都深深地插进哈利的身体里。

当乔治认为他准备好了之后就把手指拔了出来，他抓住自己哥哥的勃起，把它润滑了一下。在弗雷德和乔治互换位置之后，他们交换了一个短暂的吻。弗雷德跪在哈利的双腿之间，他轻轻地触及对方的锁骨，然后缓慢地进入了他的小爱人。对与弗雷德来说，这感觉就像升上了天堂：哈利火热、柔软的紧致牢牢地包着他，弗雷德一点点地深入直至底端。当弗雷德的胯部冲击哈利的屁股时，这个红发青年低声说：

“我的弟弟用他的舌头让你那么爽地射出来，也许你也应该报答他的恩惠。”

弗雷德对着自己的孪生弟弟扯出一个微笑，后者则跪到了哈利面前。现在，他坚硬的又在渗液的肉棒就在哈利的面前。哈利舔了舔眼前的勃起，品尝着乔治的味道，然后用他饱满的小嘴含住乔治的顶端，用舌头打着转。

过了一会儿，弗雷德开始缓慢地动起来。他干净利落的插入哈利的身体。几次推进之后他就撞上了哈利的前列腺。哈利浪叫着，喘不过气来。

很快，过于强烈的快感就让哈利不能给乔治做好这一份口活。至此，哈利放松了他的喉咙和下巴。乔治明白了，哈利想要他操自己的嘴。

乔治以浅浅的推进开始，但后来他注意到哈利承受得住，所以很快进深入到哈利的喉咙里，以一种和他哥哥一样的频率。

与此同时，哈利觉得他好像在梦里。他不敢相信这两个迷死人的家伙正在操他。当然，哈利能感受出自己屁股那根阴茎的形状和热度，他也同样知道自己嘴里这一根的气味和味道，但他从未想过他可以同时得到两者，而且韦斯莱的双胞胎对于如何运用他们的家伙很有技巧。弗雷德的每一次刺戳都竭力去击打他拿出甜蜜的地方。他使哈利周身血液洋溢起快感和情欲，而乔治从未让哈利感到窒息或是反胃，尽管他的阴茎已经完全进入了哈利的喉咙。哈利从来不知道被人操嘴能让自己这么愉悦。

而那对双胞胎嘛...好吧，和往常一样，两个人想到一块去了。这俩个小伙都为自己的勃起在哈利瘦小的身体中进进出出而着迷。温热、淫水肆流、极度紧致几乎让人忍受不了。他们同步地插进抽出，不是看着自己的勃起如何一次又一次地消失在哈利的身体里就是看着自己兄弟的。

在操弄了哈利几分钟后，乔治用没有插进哈利那头不规矩的黑发中的手掰过他哥哥的脸朝向自己。他们懒洋洋地接着吻，从没停下过身下的摆动。

乔治是第一个，大约十分钟后他到达了高潮。他从弗雷德身边挣脱，紧紧地抓住哈利的头发，然后大声呻吟着泄在了哈利嘴里：喷出了一股接着一股的火热的白浊，哈利贪婪地吞了下去。然后乔治拔了出来，把最后一波射在了哈利的脸颊、鼻子和嘴唇上。

舌头上乔治的体味以及精液喷洒在脸上的感觉触发了哈利自己的高潮。他大声尖叫着迎来了自己那天的第二次高潮。

弟弟颜射哈利的景象以及哈利肠壁越来越紧的收缩也把弗雷德推上了高潮的边缘。他猛烈地操着哈利来追逐自己的高潮，但当他快要射的时候，乔治俯下身子摸着他的脸颊，轻声说：

“把他填满，Freddie。用你的精液把他填满。”

弗雷德咕哝了一声，尽了最大的努力把他的种子洒在了哈利的体内。弗雷德以前从没体验过如此畅快的性高潮，有一瞬间，他的眼睛被一道明亮的白光刺晃到了。

“你们谁能给我拿块布来吗？”哈利精疲力竭地嘟囔道。

乔治咧嘴笑了。

“我有个更好的主意。”

乔治又一次舔上哈利的小穴。他把弗雷德的精液从哈利的体内吸出了一些到自己的嘴里，然后他上移去吻住哈利。当他把那些精液渡到男孩的嘴里时，昏昏欲睡的男孩并没有抗拒。

哈利的家伙看着好像又要硬起来了，但他感觉自己就像被掏空了一样。所以，怀着等一下再来一次的期望，哈利把乔治推向了自己空着的那一边。这三个小伙子互相交叠在一起，  
共享了一次很有价值的小睡。  
——————————————————————————————————————  
注①：原文为Grimmauld Place 13 ，应该是作者笔误。  
注②：这里应该是哈利为了逗弗雷德在搞怪。


	2. 商业成果（Business Endeavors）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乔治和弗雷德想要开一家成人用品店，而哈利很乐意成为他们的试用者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 我不拥有HP，他属于JKR。  
>  为我的任何错误感到抱歉。

“嘿，伙计。真高兴能见到你。”弗雷德在拥抱哈利时说道。

乔治很赞同他的哥哥，然后也给了他们的朋友一个拥抱。

“我也很高兴见到你们。”哈利咧嘴一笑。

这三个小伙子围坐在麻瓜伦敦一家小咖啡馆的桌子旁。霍格沃茨战役已经过去两年了，自从伏地魔第二次也是最后一次失败以来已经两年了。在最后一次战役中，弗雷德差点死掉，但幸运的是珀西设法解除了食死徒的诅咒，拯救了他弟弟。自从有了那次濒死的经历后，弗雷德和乔治变得更加亲密了，他们甚至在之后的某一天公布了他们的关系。尽管有像丽塔·斯基特这样的人发表了尖刻的文章，但魔法界绝大多数的人都包容了（甚至是支持）他们最喜欢的战争英雄中的两个的关系。几年后，这对双胞胎成为了英国魔法界最成功的商人。

“那么，哈利，傲罗的训练怎么样了？”弗雷德问。

“还不错，不过有一点点紧张。”

这就是为什么哈利见到这对双胞胎而如此兴奋的原因，两个红发男人从未在让哈利高兴起来并放松下来这件事上失败过。

“店子怎么样了？”

战争结束后不久，乔治和弗雷德扩展了自己的生意，收购了佐科在霍格莫德的店面，还在柏林和巴黎的巫师街区开设了新的店铺。

“一如既往。”弗雷德咧嘴笑了笑。

“不过我们有一些事需要和你商量一下，一个我们制定的商业计划。”乔治补充道。

“你们为什么需要和我商量？”哈利皱着眉头问道。

“哈利，你仍然是我们最大的投资人。”

“更不用说是我们最亲密的朋友之一了。”

黑发的男子轻轻地笑了笑，告诉他的朋友们他有在专心听，于是乔治开始介绍：

“我们已经主导了这里的笑话事业，所以我们想扩展到其他行业。”

“更确切地说，我们想要把麻瓜技术和魔法结合到成人情趣行业上。”弗雷德作了个总结。

哈利盯着这对双胞胎看了一会儿，一时语塞，然后才说：

“你们想开一家成人用品店？”

他的男朋友们咧嘴笑了起来。

“就知道你懂我们，你怎么想呢？”

稍年轻的男子点点头。

“这是个好主意，不过如果你们开成了一家成人用品店，我想要一包你们最好的产品，免费的。”哈利厚脸皮地说道。

他橘红色头发的友人们大笑起来。

“实际上，我们有个更好的提议。”弗雷德说。

“在我们开店之前，我们需要有人来检测一下我们的产品，以确保它们有一个良好的质量。”

哈利盯着这对同卵双胞胎，露出了一个肉食者般的笑容。

“Well，我必须得确认我的投资物尽其用，所以，是的，我会帮你们检测你们的产品的。”  
\--------------------------------  
第二天早晨，哈利站在双胞胎的公寓门前，感到一阵头晕目眩。在哈利第五学年和他们的第一次幽会后，双胞胎和哈利还发生过几次关系，但最后一次大概是一年半以前了。显然，哈  
利对能再次和这对双胞胎上床而感到欣喜若狂。

乔治来开了门，除了一条四角底裤外什么也没穿。红发男人高兴地对哈利笑了笑。

“快进来，快进来。”

他们走进了公寓的厨房，弗雷德就在那里。三个年轻人吃了一顿简单的早餐，然后走进了双胞胎的卧室，而弗雷德和乔治一人抄起哈利的一只手。弗雷德和乔治在舒服地躺到床上之前把自己脱了个精光。

“现在干什么？”哈利问道。

“我们设计了一些内裤，你为什么不做一下我们的模特呢？”弗雷德坏笑着建议到。

黑发青年点点头，他走进一个小的步入式的衣橱，发现了两列整洁的内裤：一边是男士的，另一边则是女士的。

“你们早就计划好了，不是吗？”

“先从男士的开始吧。”这是乔治唯一能说的话。

刚开始哈利展示了一些不同颜色的内裤，弗雷德和乔治故意把相当普通的内裤放在了最上面，因为他们知道这样哈利能更快放松下来。而他们无论如何都不会对半裸的哈利说“不”。接下来哈利继续换了让弗雷德和乔治更加愉悦的四角紧身裤，它们紧紧地包裹着哈利的臀部，漂亮地勾勒出形状。

他们欣赏着哈利如何做他们的模特，炫耀他的小屁股。弗雷德和乔治很快就硬了，但他们刚开始甚至没发现，因为他们太过于专注于盯着哈利看了。当他看到他情人们的勃起时，黑发青年得意地笑了笑。他喜欢这样，他可以在不做任何事的情况下挑起他情人们的情欲。在哈利换上speedos（注①）后不久，双胞胎开始抚慰对方的阴茎，这让哈利的笑容有了扩大的趋势。这些甚至更加紧身，展露出哈利阴茎和屁股的轮廓。

没过多久，哈利从步入式衣橱走出来，穿着他们内裤收藏中的“明珠”：（jockstrap）护身三角绷带。（注②）弗雷德抓着他弟弟阴茎的手不自觉地收紧了。这种内裤只用了一小块布裹住了哈利的阴茎和睾丸，而让他的屁股光溜溜的。

 

“转过去，把腰弯下来。”乔治指示着他们年轻的情人，伴着粗重的呼吸。

哈利照着他说的做了，得意地炫耀着自己的屁股。双胞胎低声呻吟起来，感激似地加快了放在对方阴茎上的手套弄的速度。但是他们准备了一天的计划，所以他们得确保现在还不能射出来，于是弗雷德说：

“好孩子（Good boy.），现在去试试剩下的吧。”

年轻的男孩扭动着他的屁股，越过肩膀看着这对双胞胎，当他们急促地吸了一口气时露出了一个狡黠的笑容。之后，他很快就换好了，然后穿上了一套让弗雷德和乔治心跳漏一拍的套装：黑色的蕾丝内裤，紧紧地裹着他的臀部，配上黑色的袜子，让他的腿变得更加完美。等他们从惊艳中清醒过来之后，红发男人们终于注意到那诱人的蕾丝下哈利半硬的性器。

“看,乔尼（Georgie），我们的男孩正兴奋地炫耀他的女士内裤呢。”

大难不死的男孩脸红了，这让乔治柔声说：

“别害羞，我们的宝贝女孩儿（baby girl）。”

这个绰号就这么溜出嘴，但出乎双胞胎意料的是，哈利只是低低的呻吟了一声，阴茎抽动了一下。

“你喜欢做我们的宝贝女孩儿，嗯？”

哈利犹豫地点点头，这让弗雷德不满地啧了一声。

“说出来，哈利。”

“我...我-我喜欢。”他腼腆地低声说道。

弗雷德很快站起身，走向哈利，他的阴茎随着他的每一步而上下摆动着。红发男人在他低声耳语之前紧紧地抱住了他的情人：

“那就做个乖女孩儿，继续做我们的模特儿。”

哈利点点头，毫不羞耻地朝弗雷德伸出舌头。在他换装前弗雷德轻轻拍了一下他的屁股，这使得他轻喘了一声。之后，他们继续远距离地挑动彼此：哈利尽可能地用极具诱惑性的方式炫耀着自己的身体，同时用一种饥渴的眼神挑逗着正在互相抚慰的双胞胎，他们的手在彼此的身上游走着。

但他们毕竟只是普通人，终究无法忍受来自另一边的挑逗和注目。这就是双胞胎为什么坐了起来，向哈利招了招手。当他们靠得足够近时，乔治把哈利拉到他张开的双腿之间，热情地吻上他，而弗雷德则用牙齿扒下了年轻人深蓝色的内裤。弗雷德毫无章法却又色情地吻着哈利的大腿、臀外侧和屁股，而他的孪生兄弟则把自己的舌头和哈利的纠缠在一起。当他们分开时，弗雷德递上一个装着清亮液体的小玻璃瓶。

“喝下去。”他说。

“这是什么？”哈利皱着眉问。

“这是我们发明的一种药水，它能让男人...”

“...像女人一样自己产生爱液。”

哈利看起来仍旧很怀疑，弗雷德就说：

“这百分百是安全的，我们最开始自己试验过了。”

接着乔治又揉着哈利的小腹，补充道：

“你知道我们从不给你什么会伤害你的东西的，宝贝。”

哈利浅浅地笑了一下。

“我知道，我相信你们。”

他抓起小瓶，迅速喝下药水，因其略带苦涩的味道而扮了个鬼脸。然后他弯下腰来和弗雷德亲热，企图借此来缓和一下口中的味道，不过，这并没有持续很久，直到他和红发男人分开。

“Oh！”哈利轻轻惊叫了一声，他能感觉到药水正在起作用。

弗雷德和乔治相视而笑，然后让哈利手脚并用地爬上床。弗雷德掰开他们爱人的臀瓣，这样他的弟弟就可以看一看哈利的入口，那儿已经有了一层薄薄的爱液。乔治发出了不赞同的声音。

“这样不会奏效的。”

他的孪生哥哥立刻就明白了：乔治想让哈利性奋起来，那样他的小穴就会流水。年轻的男孩因为粗糙手掌在他敏感的大腿上抚摸的感觉而低声呻吟起来。他把腿长得更开的举动正是对这一美好感觉无意识的的反射。

“baby girl，你看起来棒极了。”双胞胎中的一个在哈利耳边耳语着。

“你可真美，多好的一个女孩儿，像那样炫耀你的身体。你对我们如此绽放、湿漉漉又急不可耐，我打赌你想让我们这样操你，嗯？把你操得漂亮地敞开你自己直到你尖叫出来。这就是你想要的吗？”

黑发男孩的身体正在发抖，这对双胞胎低沉沙哑的嗓音是如此让人振奋：他们邪恶的话语让  
哈利觉得他的欲望正在吞噬他。

在他身后，红发男人们满意地看着哈利变得越来越湿润，那些爱液从哈利的屁股里流出，顺着他的腿和双球流下。乔治倾身向前，把脸埋进哈利的臀部中，他的舌头轻轻拍击着他情人的小穴，舔了几口那清亮的液体。

弗雷德跪在他们的旁边，冻结在现场，呆呆地看着他们。他的弟弟，他自己分散出去的另一部分也是他生命中的挚爱，还有哈利，他们最亲密的朋友、爱人以及收养的兄弟，他们是弗雷德见过最能激起性欲的景色：哈利瘦削的身体和苗条的屁股微微颤动，随着乔治加强了愉悦哈利的力度，细微的叹息声和喘息从哈利的嘴唇中吐露出来。乔治把自己英俊的面庞埋进哈利漂亮的屁股里，他十分享受这个过程，低低呻吟起来。弗雷德舔了舔嘴唇，他的眼睛在他们之间徘徊，看到乔治蹲伏在哈利后面，也展示他活泼的屁股（不知道是不是有意的，弗雷德也说不清楚。）正当他要把他的手搁在弟弟的屁股上时，哈利拱起背来，尖叫着射了出来。这也让乔治呻吟起来，因为哈利不仅射满了他身下的床铺，而且还喷了一点到乔治的嘴里。

一旦哈利降低了身子，乔治就坐了起来，他的嘴唇和胫骨因哈利的汁液而闪闪发光。

“他尝起来怎么样？”弗雷德问。

他的孪生弟弟咧嘴笑了笑，把弗雷德拉进了一个热吻，和他的兄弟分享哈利那甜美的宛如带有果香的爱液。他们俩亲热了一会儿，而哈利则在一旁看着，从高潮的余韵中缓过劲来，感到精疲力竭却仍兴致勃发。不久，双胞胎转向哈利，爬到他身边。

“别以为我们把你忘了，宝贝。”

双胞胎轮流吻起他们的情人，直到哈利再次硬起来。然后弗雷德从床底下拿出了一个小盒子，哈利好奇地往里面看，发现里面是各种各样的玩具。

“看来有些人有的忙的啊。”哈利笑着说。

红发男人们再次大笑起来。

“生产不同的玩具并不难...”弗雷德说。

“我们只需要考虑我们想在你身上用什么。”他的孪生弟弟补充道。

“现在我们终于可以开始使用他们了。”他们同时说道。

哈利不好意思地笑了笑，张开胳膊，展露出他的身体。

“我完全是你们的了。（I'm all yours.）”

弗雷德和乔治短暂地耳语了什么，然后他们决定先从一个小肛塞开始：它是深红色的，和乔治的小指一样长，又和他的两根手指一样粗。乔治仔细地涂上一些润滑油，在哈利敏感的肌肉环周围盘旋，然后小心地给它施加压力，使它潜进哈利的身体。然后双子就看到黑发青年毫不费力地接受了这样的侵犯，因此弗雷德低声施了一个无声魔咒，让肛塞膨胀起来。

哈利呻吟着，从床铺上拱起后背，因为他感觉得到那玩具是怎么在他体内伸长了一点而胀大了很多的，直到它持续挤压着青年的甜蜜之处。当弗雷德带着饥渴的眼光，抓住肛塞的底部并轻轻地进出他的情人时，快感只能不停增长。但这并没有持续很久，不久弗雷德就把肛塞完全拔了出来，这使得哈利抗议地哼哼起来。乔治抚慰地吻着他的大腿然后甜蜜地笑了，说：

“耐心点baby girl，我们能在你身上试试的还多着呢。”

这句话后，一切东西对于哈利来说都模糊不清了。他觉得幸福到眩晕，除了双胞胎触碰着他火热的皮肤以及那些他们用在他身上的玩具之外，他没法分神给其他事了。这儿还有很多其他可以伸缩的玩具，不同质地的假阳具以及哈利的最爱：一根可以变换温度的假阳具。黑发青年尤其喜欢那假阳具在他体内变冷的时候。这对他来说是一种新体验，这种感觉让他神经紧绷起来，头发也竖了起来。哈利甚至不知道他射了多少次，他只知道他一次又一次地引来美妙的高潮。

这对双胞胎享受着在哈利身上用上所有的不同的玩具。他们年轻的恋人是如此放荡又敏感，在床上动人地扭动着。弗雷德和乔治急切地想让黑发男人体验尽可能多的高潮。但是这两个红发男人也只是凡人而已，所以当他们悸动的阴茎硬得发疼并渴望释放时，这对双胞胎投降了。他们把那根能变换温度的假阴茎从哈利身体里拔了出来，然后乔治和哈利并肩躺了下来。当哈利爬到他身上并急切地凑到他的阴茎上时，乔治几乎没有有时间来稍微润滑一下他的勃起。红发男人因欲望终于被他情人紧致的身体吞没而低声嘶吼着。

紧接着，哈利开始摆动他的臀部，在他情人的勃起上操弄着自己，随后他感觉到弗雷德炽热的身体贴上了他的后背。轻柔地，弗雷德把哈利的身体压向乔治，掰开了小伙子的一边臀瓣。弗雷德还给自己的勃起涂上了润滑油，竖在哈利已经绷紧的臀缝外。慢慢地，弗雷德进入了哈利。

三个男人在他们的身体合为一体时同时呻吟起来。弗雷德和乔治同时抽插起来，摆动着他们的臀部。哈利大张着嘴喘着气，轻轻地啜泣着。他享受着被两个情人的双刃顶弄而留下的令人愉悦的灼烧感。由于哈利的身体被撑到了极致，弗雷德和乔治不能正常地摆动，只能轻轻地进入哈利。但这已经足够让他们跌近边缘了：

在愉悦了哈利这么久之后，双子很渴望得到释放。在他们满足了哈利这么久并让他一次又一次地射精后，双子终究是更接近了。而且哈利又热又紧的身体感觉起来好极了，他们在哈利的体内互相摩擦彼此，甚至使得他们理智飞离得更快了。下体毫无章法地拍击着哈利，双胞胎几乎同时发出了响亮的低吼声和呻吟。

当他感受到他的情人们是怎么在他内壁上溅起阵阵浪潮来把他填满时，哈利又泄了一次。他在之前的高潮中消耗的太多了，所以这一次是干性的。（注③）但尽管哈利并没有真正地释放，他的高潮也和以前一样强烈。

“就是这样，baby girl，射给我们。”弗雷德咕哝着，轻吻哈利的脖颈。

接着，这三个小伙子汗湿的身体交叠起来，四肢相互纠缠着，红发男人们一边一个抱着他们的黑发恋人。在他们全都沉入梦想之前，乔治低声念了个快速的清洁咒。哈利依偎进两个情人温暖的怀抱中，长长地叹了口气。  
——————————————————————————————————————  
·注①：speedos本身是没有泳裤的意思的，但介于其是一个非常有名的泳衣品牌，这里暂且认为是泳裤，大概还是紧身三角裤这样的。  
·注②：这个自己搜一下就明白了...注意背后。  
·注③：“干性高潮”，即男性在高潮时有明显性交快感，但并未真正射精。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请给原作和本翻译留下kudos或评论！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请给原作或本翻译留下kudos或评论！


End file.
